


All My Loving

by hudgens77



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, One Shot, based on the reigisa mook, don't worry if you haven't read it it's told in the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6381076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hudgens77/pseuds/hudgens77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa has to write a story for his Literature class, and he finds inspiration in one of Rei's dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All My Loving

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Well, I hope you like this fic. It's based on the reigisa mook, but kinda from Nagisa's POV. If you haven't read the mook story that's not an issue because it's told in here (with my own original twists, of course). But if you still want to read the original, here's a link: http://aitaikimochi.tumblr.com/post/106597712596  
> Anyway, do enjoy and tell me what you thought of the story! :D

At the age of eight, I lost a balloon.

I remember my mom hugged me as I cried. She stroked my back and told me I shouldn't be sad. On the contrary, I should be happy because that balloon would fly and fly, pass the sky and reach the space and make a little alien boy very happy.

At the age of fifteen, I saw a movie.

It was about this old man who wanted to get to these falls in South America; so he tied lots of balloons to his house in order to fly.

At the age of sixteen, I began swimming again.

I participated in a relay with my most precious friends. When I swam, I was free. When I swam I understood how it must feel like to float in space.

At the age of twenty, I lost the man I loved.

Ever since my mom had told me that story, I grew up with the obsession of becoming an astronaut. Not only I wanted to know if I'd be able to swim freely due to the lack of gravity, but I also wanted to know whether some alien boy had gotten my balloon. Who knew, maybe there'd even be a civilization where martian kids ran down the streets, each one of them holding some human boy's balloon. I wondered how far all those balloons I lost during my childhood had gotten...

Ryuugazaki Rei, my best friend. He was so kind as to study about space just to help me make my dream come true. We were both hired by the NASA, Rei as a scientist and I as an astronaut. We were a good team, but they separated us when they sent Rei out to space.

Without me.

It was then when I realized that Rei was more than a friend for me. The idea of not seeing him again hurt me more than the fact that my dream didn't come true. But I told him it was fine, because I didn't want to hold him back. Besides, he was supposed to come back soon. At least that was how it should have been.

A few days after the expedition began, the spaceship exploded and lost contact with the base. Everyone was sorry for the loss of someone as young and bright as Rei. Some colleagues even offered me their condolences, knowing that we were very close.

No.

Rei couldn't be dead.

My adored Rei-chan couldn't be dead!

I knew it. I felt it. Even if Rei had no communication with the base, the connection between our hearts was so strong that I had the feeling that Rei was still alive, lost somewhere out in the space. And since there was no proof that he'd made it, the NASA would hold no mission to bring him back to Earth.

That's why I started sending the balloons.

Each day of the year I sent him one, hoping he would get them. It was childish and stupid, yet it was my one and only chance. Belief. If the old man in the movie had been able to make his house fly, why wouldn't I be able to reach my Rei-chan?

That's when I realized that even if he got the balloons, Rei would infere they were from any child in the Earth. So I began decorating them, writing our names in them with bright colors. I even attached letters to them, where I wrote to Rei how much I missed him, I reminded him of some moments we had shared together and I told him to be strong, that I'd never stop waiting for him.

* * *

Rei never saw the balloons, nor he got the letters. But I'm pretty sure someone else did.

He came back after one year.

There were tears and hugs, and even though I always knew he was still alive, the emotions poured out of my chest when I finally saw him, flesh and bones. We cried, and then we celebrated, and then he told me everything he went through: of how the spaceship broke and he had to emergency-land in an unknown planet, but as he worked to repair the ship he felt the consequences of being alone for so long and he ended up using one of the ship's main pieces to build an android that would make him some company. Supposedly, when Rei finished the repairment and needed the essential component, he would destroy the android to finish the ship. However, he ended growing fond of him, because... he built it so it'd be just like me.

When he told me that, I felt extremely happy since it was a confirmation that our feelings were mutual. Rei had even bothered to implement the memories of our times together in the android, so he would feel like the actual me was there with him.

And as an awestruck Rei told me that he didn't understand how some memories, some details that could've only been from my perspective were in the android's data; I understood who had gotten the balloons. But even he had pretended not to know a thing so Rei wouldn't be sad.

There was no doubt that my mission would always be to make Rei happy.

* * *

Being Hazuki Nagisa implies being insistent and never giving up.

(It also means loving Ryuugazaki Rei with all your might).

That's why I know that even if Rei took the main piece away from him, he still lives. He's somewhere out there, standing in a strange planet with a bunch of balloons in his hand, reading and re-reading about his beloved Rei and treasuring the year they spent together.

Because being Hazuki Nagisa implies loving Ryuugazaki Rei in any circumstances.

* * *

"So, did you like it?" the blonde asked as he watched how his lover drew his hand to his mouth to hold back his sobs. In his other hand lay the manuscript Nagisa had given him to check out. "Y'know, it's based on the dream you told me you had the other day when you slept in class... The one where you were a scientist and I was an astronaut and they sent you to the space without me, so you built a robot that was like me but in the end you had to take the main piece from him in order to repair the ship, and come back to Earth with the actual me," Nagisa smiled, remembering the way Rei had cried and hugged him after he woke up from the nightmare. "I tried to write how my perspective would've been in that situation, and I gave it a happy ending. Even for the android, I think," he frowned slightly and tilted his head. "Do you like it?" he insisted.

"I love it," Rei said in a choked voice. Nagisa beamed and pressed a peck to his lips. Rei placed his hands on Nagisa's shoulder and stared at him, their foreheads touching. "But Nagisa-kun, this is for your Literature assignment and our names are written in it, aren't you worried of how other people might react?"

Nagisa's eyes widened.

"No," he said in an incredibly childish tone. "I want everyone to know how special Rei-chan is for me."

"N-Nagisa-kun!" Rei exclaimed, blushing bright red and covering his face with his hands to hide his embarrassment. No matter how much time passed, he would never be able to hide what Nagisa did to him.

He felt Nagisa's little hands removing his so he could stare in his eyes. "Does it bother you?" he inquired seriously. "Because I don't mind, but if you do, I can still change it..."

A warm feeling invaded Rei's chest.

"No, don't change it," he smiled tenderly and kissed Nagisa's cheek. "It's perfect as it is."

Nagisa blushed slightly and nodded. Rei took his hand and they walked through the school's empty hallway.

Being brave wasn't so hard, as long as he had Nagisa by his side.


End file.
